1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of scrapers, particularly scraper assemblies useful for cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Technology The adequate sterilization of grate cooking surfaces, such as grills and ovens, is essential to proper food preparation and maintaining one's health and well-being. Ideally, cooking surfaces should be regularly cleaned before and after usage to remove any food particles or debris that may contaminate the cooking surface and propagate bacteria. Regular cleaning can also prolong the lifespan of cooking surfaces and kitchen appliances.
Conventional brushes that have wire or plastic bristles have few abrasive surfaces, lack durability, and are difficult to clean. Typically, the only abrasive surfaces of these brushes are the bristles tips, which lack resilience and quickly become permanently deformed with repeated use. The inelastic properties of the bristles render them subject to fracture and a high failure rate. Additionally, conventional brushes have a number of crevices and tightly packed bristles that are difficult to clean. Food particles and bacteria accumulate in these crevices and between bristles, which is unsanitary and contributes to brush degradation. Furthermore, conventional bristle brushes are ineffective in removing substances from grate cooking surfaces and tend to scratch these delicate surfaces in the course of cleaning.
In view of the deficiencies, there is a need to develop a more effective device for cleaning a grate cooking surface. In particular, there is a need to develop a scraper having an improved abrasive surface to efficiently and effectively clean a grate cooking surface.